Untitled Love
by DannyBall Z
Summary: This is where I am supposed to write my summary...but how can I summarise death?


**Just some random little one shot I thought of, hope you like…**

**Untitled Love**

What is it like to lose someone you love?

What is it like to watch as their body falls lifelessly to the ground, while you stare in terror as their killer mercilessly laughs in triumph, before turning on you?

How could someone so courageous, so honourable and loving fall so hard? Fall so hard and never get back up. Because you were all these things Sprx. You were all these things and more.

I want you back. I need you back. Back in the world of the living, back by my side. Because I miss you. You've only just left me and I miss you so damn much it hurts to just even think of you, just to say your name.

I always thought you would be there for me. No matter what you would always be there. But you wont. Not anymore.

Tears slip down my cheeks, as I stand motionless watching the creature advance on me. Your blood stained body slumped against that wall.

Life will never be the same without you and because of that I don't want to move. I want to stand here and let myself be taken by this monster. This monster who took my Sparky away from me.

But I hear Antauri's pleading voice in the background.

Yes his _pleading _voice. He wants me to move. I almost feel guilty because I'm the reason his voice is filled with panic and dread. Emotions that I have rarely seen Antauri hold. But there he is, shouting at me to move, fear embracing his body, his voice trembling with every word. He doesn't want to lose another member of the team. He doesn't want to watch another friend die.

So I jump. Jump for him. Jump for you.

The oncoming assailant missies his target and chooses another.

Clearly he isn't picky. This makes me furious, he chose the first thing he could see to destroy and he doesn't care who he does next. As long as he kills someone else. That isn't right. You can't spread fear and pain through a group taking only those that meet your eye first. Because Sprx was more than just a first kill. Oh you was so much more.

You didn't deserve that fate.

I crawl to your body and hold you in my arms, pulling you close to my chest. My tears flowing freely down my cheeks, there's no stopping them. Just like there's no stopping that monster.

The others continue the battle but I know this is a battle that none of us will survive. We are one member down and as I stare at the onslaught I see that the rest of the team are doing no better than Sprx. Nearing his end.

More tears fall, as I watch the rest of my family perish right before my eyes. Guilt and pain overwhelms me. I should have helped but what is the point of if I end up surviving without Sprx.

It's hard to believe that because of my selfishness the rest of my family have paid with their lives. I never had myself as the selfish type, but after all that has been lost what, in the end, has been gained?

Pain.

Pain and misery.

Now all that is left are my tears. The tears that are staining my cheeks. Proof of my broken heart. I have no one and as I stare at the beast I see a look of contemplation smothered on its face.

What is a worse fate?

To live without the ones you love the most?

Or to die with the ones you love the most?

I can guarantee you that the first choice is the path I'd rather not take. The second fate is the one I'm silently begging for on the inside. Where my soul is split in two.

He approaches slightly. I turn my head down and stare at Sprx, his eyes lifeless.

I don't want to look at anyone else but him.

I'm ready to except death.

To except my punishment for my selfish act.

But I can hear my name, someone calling me…beckoning me and out of pure curiosity I glance up and look beyond the beast now only feet from me.

The monkey team are rushing toward me. But I could have sworn I saw them perish. Perish at the hands of this monster. Just like Sprx did. Maybe that was just wishful thinking, a way to escape the heartache of others. It brings me shame that when they needed me I turned my back and believed them dead, and here they are, calling me. Screaming me to move.

My mind fights with my heart. My mind screams that I am worthless and that I should accept what this beast is about to do to me. But my heart fights back and says that this isn't what Sprx would have wanted, that I am a fighter and this isn't my fate.

Sprx always said that I should listen to my heart. It will always talk more sense than my head; and at the last minute I make my decision. I decide to move. Save my life because I don't want to die. Not like this.

As I glance up I know its too late, the monster looming over me ready to make its move gives me my first big clue that I left it too long.

I see the monkey team screaming in the background, moving as fast as they can to save me and as I pray they will reach me in time but there's a feeling inside me telling me they wont.

My face fills with fear and I grasp onto Sprx's chest with all my might. One last tear falls.

The last thing I hear before darkness claims me is a battle cry from Otto.

But it's too late.

I've already been struck.

**Before you ask…I don't enjoy terrorising Nova, as you can see in most of my stories something bad always seems to happen to Nova. It actually so happens that Nova is one of my favourite characters (after Antauri that is…ooo! And Chiro…and Sprx and Otto and Gibson…you know what don't make me choose yea?) Its just…you know…with the whole Spova thing…I can't help myself. But anyways, like I said earlier, random little one shot and…I hoped you like it and please don't forget to review!**

**Pc**


End file.
